


No you're not

by enchantedoyster



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Betrayal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'll add more as the fic goes on, M/M, Redemption, redemption arc, theyre both dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedoyster/pseuds/enchantedoyster
Summary: Red Son shows up at the noodle shop asking to join the team. Was this just a trick or did he actually mean it?
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	No you're not

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction I've written in years so I am a little rusty. I appreciate any sort of feedback!

“I would like to join you.”

What did he just say? 

‘Join you’? 

Red Son stood there, in front of the noodle shop just as they were closing for the day. He was stiff, arms to his side, trying to keep himself from shaking. He had a big red hand mark stamped on his right cheek. He stared at Mk, waiting for some sort of response. 

After a few moments, Mk opened his mouth to speak.

“What.”

Red Son flinched at how deep and serious his voice was. It almost sounded like he was angry. When they fought, Mk was always so sporadic and his voice was annoyingly high-pitched. It was like he was a completely different person now. He wasn’t sure why, but that terrified him. 

“I, um…” Red Son stammered. He tried keeping himself as composed and as confident as possible, which clearly wasn’t working. His arrogant demeanor had been thrown out the window and burnt to a crisp at that point. “I would like to join you.” 

Mei steps in front of Mk and goes straight up to Red Son, her face up close and right in front of his, almost as a way to threaten him. He tensed up even more, the air in his lungs gone.

“And what makes you think we’d ever let you do that?”  
Mei asks, keeping her face hovering a bit over Red Son’s. The slight height difference really wasn’t helping him keep himself together. Red Son clears his throat, backing up a bit, trying to gain any sort of confidence he had left.

“You see, I left my parents to join you.” He gestures at the hand mark on his cheek, “Of course, they didn’t like that so I had to suffer those consequences, and now I’m here…” He tries putting an awkward smile on his face, leaving the rest unamused.

“And you expect the rest of us to give you a pat on the back or something?” Tang retorts. Mk is staring at the ground, considering everything happening at that moment. Pigsy walks up to Mk, grabbing his shoulder.

“Yeah! C’mon Mk, this is the same guy that tried killin’ us who knows how many times and he suddenly wants to be buddy-buddy with us. There’s no way we can trust him!” Pigsy loudly whispers to Mk. Red Son growls and turns around. Everyone looks back at him.

“You know what? This was a stupid idea anyway... Apologies for wasting your time…” The demon begins walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. Pigsy grumbles something under his breath as the rest stare at Red Son as he walks away. Mei turns around and sighs.

“The nerve of that guy, huh? Thinking he can weasel his way in… thinking we’d really believe him!” Mk continues to stare at the demon and manages out a ‘hm’ as a sign of acknowledgment to Mei. Pigsy and Tang say their goodbyes to Mei and Mk as they walk away. Mei gets on her bike and looks back at Mk, who’s replaying the interaction in his head. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” Mk quickly looks back at Mei and smiles. 

“Yeah! I’ll see you! Get home safe.” Mei winks, puts on her helmet, and drives away. Mk turns to go up to his apartment and looks back down the street again. It’s empty and quiet. He groans, turns on his heel and begins walking down the same way Red Son did.

———

“What was that?”

Red Son jumps from the sudden voice and brings fire into his hand, only to put it out when he sees Mk at the end of the alleyway he was sitting in. He straightens out his clothes and brushes off any dirt on them as Mk walks forward.

“Well, I was expecting you of all people to understand,” Red Son responds, staring at Mk walking towards him.

Mk sighs as he thinks back to the time he and Red Son wound up in the same situation. They were both tied to each other's backs in Spider Queen’s cave. They shared some… moments and worked together to escape. They both agreed to never tell anyone what had happened then or whatever was discussed. They both agreed to never talk about it again.

Yet, they still found themselves pulling punches during battles after that, and occasionally meeting up on Mk’s breaks during the day, but only to talk. Nothing more than that.

That’s what they told themselves anyway.

Mk stops walking and stands right in front of him, staring the demon in the eye. 

“You’re being serious? You want to team up with us? This isn’t some sort of weird tactic from your parents to get us to trust you?” Red Son nods. Mk slowly brings his hand up to Red Son's cheek where the hand mark was. Red Son winces in pain and pulls his head away a bit. A moment passes and Mk tries again, resting his hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the mark, trying to soothe it. Red Son almost feels himself melt into Mk’s hand, which makes him pull away again in fear. He’s not scared of Mk. It was whatever he felt just then terrified him. Mk brings his hand down and furrows his brows.

“You suck at convincing, y’know.” He huffs out a laugh. Red Son stood there as Mk scratched his head. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“No, I don’t,” the demon responds in shame. Mk sighs again.

“C’mon. You can stay at my place,” He says reluctantly, turning towards the alleyway opening. Red Son’s eyes widen and he freezes. Mk looks back as he walks out. “You coming or what?” Red Son opens his mouth to say something, but he just runs to catch up with Mk to walk back to his apartment. 

The walk back was dead silent. Sure, a couple of small yawns from Mk, but no words were exchanged. You could practically feel the tension between the two. Red Son walked with his hands holding each other, trying to keep his composure while Mk looked like he was about to pass out on the street.

After a few minutes for more walking, they arrived back at Mk’s apartment. The smell of noodles immediately hit Red Son’s face as Mk opened the door. As they walked in, Red Son looked around at the messy apartment. Empty bowls crowding the sink and a few on the counter. There were clothes everywhere. It looked like he hadn’t cleaned in weeks.

“It looks like a junkyard and smells like shit and yet you still haven’t learned to clean your damn place up.” Mk ignores the remark as he rummages through his closet for a pillow and a blanket. As soon as he finds them, he tosses them over to Red Son, who struggles catching them. “I don’t s-“

“You get the couch,” Mk yawns out as he falls on his bed and passes out almost immediately. 

“-sleep.” Red Son finishes. He groans as he tosses the pillow, blanket, and his jacket onto the couch. He stands in the middle of the room looking around at the mess. He looks back at Mk, who’s snoring softly and sleeping in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position. His expression softens as he walks over and fixes Mk. He wasn’t sure why he was doing it, but he could only assume that he wouldn’t hear anything but Mk complaining about a stiff neck in the morning. Mk’s head is rolled over to face Red Son, who freezes thinking he had woken him up. He slowly took the bandana off of Mk’s head and his jacket off his body, setting them on his nightstand. He looks back at the messy room and places his hands on his hips and sighs.

——-

“Ughhhh,” Mk groaned as he slammed the snooze button on his blaring alarm. He sat up and stretched his arms out, looking out on his apartment, which made him gasp. It was clean. Granted the sink was full of dirty plates and his hamper was overflowing with dirty clothes, but the whole place was clean.

He looked over at Red Son, who was shirtless and passed out on the couch in the same uncomfortable position Mk was in hours before. He had taken one of Mk’s pairs of sweatpants and put it on. There was a sheen of sweat all over Red Son’s body, along with a bunch of scars Mk began to eye down. 

Mk’s face turned pink and looked away. He got up from bed and looked at the nightstand next to him. Huh… he didn’t remember taking his bandana off last night. Or his jacket.

Weird.

He slowly stepped towards the sleeping demon, who’s snores almost sounded like purrs. His hair was untied, his hairband on his wrist. Mk’s never seen him with his hair down. It looked rough but kind of soft at the same time. He kneeled down in front of Red Son’s face and brushed his hair out of it.

Cute.

Mk tapped the demon softly. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned, his eyes were half lidded, mistaking Mk’s mischievous smile for a welcoming one. He smiles back.

“Hello there,” he croaks.

“Did you know you purred in your sleep!”

Red Son’s eyes shot wide open and he immediately shoved the laughing Mk away from him. He sat up out of breath and noticed the sweat all over his body. “Yeah, why in the world are you sweating? It’s actually kinda cold in here…” Red Son looks up at Mk and covers his face in his knees in embarrassment as he grumbles under his breath. “What was that?” Mk teases.

“It’s to keep me from overheating! It only really happens while I sleep, and since I don’t usually sleep-” Mk cut him off with a burst of laughter. 

“So you’re soaked! Oh my god, that’s hilarious!” Red Son growls, his fangs showing a bit past his lips, his hair flaring up. “Okay! Sorry sorry!” Mk backed up, trying to keep in his laugh, which fails when he snorts and begins laughing again. He’s interrupted when his alarm goes off again. He jumps to his feet and gets ready, running around his apartment. Red Son slowly stands up and stretches, wincing when he moves his neck to the right. 

“Okay, I’ve got work, but I’ll meet you downstairs in an hour and then we can explain this whole thing to everyone!” Mk rushed.

“Wait...what if they’re not… okay with this?” Red Son asks. It wasn’t like him to be so unsure of… everything. He no longer had his parents to back him up in battles and now he has to gain everyone's trust with the bad image they have of him already. 

“Meh. They’ll get over it! Cya!” Mk runs out the door and closes it, only opening it again and peering around the corner of his apartment. “Also, thanks for uh... cleaning... You really didn’t have to do that.” He smiles and runs back out, leaving Red Son standing in the middle of the room. He’s completely frozen, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He walks around picking up his own clothes, overthinking scenarios of what could happen when he meets the rest of Mk’s friends when he goes downstairs.

This was going to take a long time, wasn’t it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to update this every-so often. I have everything mapped out, it's just a matter of writing it.


End file.
